


hair dryer

by sourcheeks



Series: Kris Statlander Friendship Fics [4]
Category: All Elite Wrestling, Professional Wrestling
Genre: Gen, Hair Brushing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22454368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sourcheeks/pseuds/sourcheeks
Summary: "Hair dryer," Joey explained, tapping it. Experimentally, Kris wrapped some of her hair, still damp from the shower, around the machine.
Series: Kris Statlander Friendship Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1615288
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	hair dryer

Kris stared at the strange gizmo, frowning and turn it over in her hands. "Hair dryer," Joey explained, tapping it. Experimentally, Kris wrapped some of her hair, still damp from the shower, around the machine.

"Nothing is happening." She frowned.  
Joey laughed, taking it from her. "Like this." He flicked one of the black bars on the 'hair dryer,' producing a horrible whirring noise. Kris winced. "It can take some getting used to," Joey explained apologetically over the roar. He aimed the gizmo at Kris, blasting her with hot air. He combed through her hair gently with his fingers while he pointed the gizmo at her. It took a long time, but her hair was dry and fluffy when he was done. She looked at herself in the mirror, touching her hair.

"Voila. You look great." Joey grinned, slapping her on the back. He passed Kris something else, plastic and covered in tiny spikes.

"I know this one!" Kris held it up proudly. "Hairbrush."

"Hairbrush." Joey gave her a double thumbs up.

Kris started yanking the brush through her hair, pulling out the knots. Joey gave her one of his cheetah print scrunchies.

"You tie your hair up. Like this." He pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, laughing. "I'll make you Jersey trash in no time."

Kris didn't know what that meant. She assumed it was a compliment. "Thank you!"

"No problem, E.T." Joey tugged her ponytail lightly. "Good luck out there tonight. Kick some ass."

"Kick some ass," Kris repeated. She held up her fist in the friendship signal Marko had taught her. Joey bumped their knuckles together. Kris adjusted her ponytail, making her way to gorilla.

Time to kick some ass.


End file.
